Sweet Dreams
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: No. Really you are.." She said seriously and turned to face him, she placed on of her soft hands on his, what was nearest to her. "Thanks..." He whispered, nervously. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**#11 Blankets**

The group at been walking for miles and miles now. The once heavenly blue skies had turned to a peaceful black one. The tiredness was beginning to make itself known amongst the travellers. One of the most annoying times for the leader Cloud Strife to deal with.

Especially because of the way Tifa and Yuffie would go on.

Yuffie's childish way of announcing her feelings were beginning to annoy the group, as she would spontaneously announce "I'm s-o-o-o tired" Which really grated on Cloud, he sometimes wanted nothing more that for her to suggest "pitching the tents already!" Anything to escape the never ending barrage of "I'm so-o-o tired!"

Tifa on the other hand just snapped at everyone, snapping, arguing, calling, making sly digs. She really did get cranky easily.

"Ok, I get the hint. For god sakes, Yuffie shut up!" Cloud growled, "Just a little further, then we'll make camp. I promise.." He sighed.

It seemed to work though, Yuffie was grinning madly. Convincing herself she had one another small battle as per usual.

_Finally..._ Cloud sighed again to himself

"Ok I think here's fine." Cloud called to the others who where walking slowly behind him, all exhausted.

They all slowly began building there tents. One for the girls, two for the boys.

Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie in one. Barret, Caith Sith and Cid in the next one. Then Vincent, Red and Cloud in the last one.

It took a while for everyone to get used to the arrangement, and Cloud demanded he didn't want to be in a tent with Barret. His snoring was unbearable!

Cloud and Vincent was the ones who normally put up the camp fire, for any others who couldn't sleep and wanted to stay warm.

"Shit!" Screamed one of the females from there tent.

"What's wrong?" A another voice answered back.

"I forgot to bring my blanket!"

"Oh. You can have mine if you want??"

"Yeah? Really? Awwwwh Aerisy, your the best!" It was obvious to Cloud, that Yuffie had forgotten her blanket, and Aeris being so nice had given up to the ninja and gave up hers.

"I'm not tired that much anyway. I'm heading outside for some fresh air." Aeris told the other girls, and slowly appeared around the camp fire where Vincent and Cloud where perched.

"Hi." She giggled, waving to them both and sat nearest to Cloud.

"Not got a blanket?" Cloud asked kindly.

"Nah. Yuffie forgot hers, so I let her have mine." Aeris smiled, blinking her wonderful soft lashes.

"Do you want mine?" Cloud questioned, staring at her while she watched the orange flames dance.

"Nah. It's nice out here. It's warm tonight anyway." She giggled, and stared back at Cloud, which caused him to blush a little.

It had been silent for about half an hour. All of the three, just seemed to be watching the fire and how peaceful it was. Not noticing that time was passing so quickly.

"...I'm going to bed..." Vincent said eerily, and floated off in his weird vampire way. Leaving Aeris and Cloud alone.

"You still sure you don't wan't em?" Cloud asked again.

"Want what?" Aeris replied confused

"...The blankets..?" Cloud giggled.

"Oh!...Nah...Really it's fine..."

"Okay. Well I'm staying out here and I'm gonna keep an eye on the fire all night so you don't get cold..." He grinned, feeling for the first time as if he was an important part on her life.

But what he really didn't no, was he already was in her eyes. Her hero...

"Cloud.. You really don't have too. I'm fine.." She smiled, and started to scoot closer towards him. Making him jump in surprise at first, but he slowly began to relax. She was so close to him, about an inch a way. Perfect for pulling her close. He thought about it often, just grabbing her around the waist and pulling her so tight next to him..

He didn't have the guts.

"Besides don't you need them?" She asked playfully, looking directly at the side of his face. She knew this caused him to blush madly, and it happened just like magic.

For the first time in a long time he felt at peace, just dazing at the flames with someone he had immense feelings for sitting so close. Today he would play back, for the first time ever he would surprise her.

"Nah. I'm to manly." He grinned, and stared right back into her gorgeous emerald eyes. Which did catch her by surprise, she began to blush she had never seen Cloud look at her with such intimacy.

"Oh really?" She said with a flirtatious tone and poked him in the side of his steel abs. He giggled, mouthed the word ow, and began to rub his side, pretending it hurt.

"You have a hand of steal!" He squealed, and hid his face with his arms.

"Oh give over!" She laughed and pushed his side

"You give over!"

"No you!"

The two of them began to push each other until Aeris fell backwards. Cloud didn't realise how hard he was pushing her or how delicate her frame actually was. His heart began to pound, he didn't mean to her hurt her. He quickly stood on his feet, and pulled her up by her arm.

"I'm sorry..." He said seriously.

"You really hurt Cloud." She said painfully, and looked at him fiercely.

"Really?" He asked, and began to scratch the back of his neck, lowering his eye contact to the floor.

"No you big ninny!" She laughed and pushed him, also sending him backwards.

"Ow!" He grinned.

"You big baby!" She laughed again, and sat next to him.

Hours seemed to pass, and all they did again was look at the flames, occasionally looking at each other while the other didn't know.

"I'm getting sleepy..." Aeris said yawning.

"Go to bed then." Cloud smiled, flexing his back muscles trying to get comfy against the log they where leaning against.

"Nah. I like staying out here with you." She smiled, while she felt the heat of her cheeks light up.

"Why?" He asked, being as naive as he was.

"Because it's nice. Your good company."

"Ah! That's a first." He giggled.

"No. Really you are.." She said seriously and turned to face him, she placed on of her soft hands on his, what was nearest to her.

"Thanks..." He whispered, nervously.

"So can I have your blanket?" She grinned cheekily, and made her favourite puppy dog eyes look that made Cloud wanna do anything for her.

"Yeah, I'll go get it.." He laughed, he would never understand girls.

He came out of his tent no sooner, to see a snoozing Aeris on the ground.

He stood in front of her for a moment, just watching her angel face, and her body moving up and down with the slow breathing she was doing. He wanted to stare at her all night while holding her close to him, she was so beautiful.

_She must have been tired, _Cloud whispered to himself.

He slowly sat next to her and began to stroke her hair, and put the loose strands of brown that where hanging in front of her face behind her face. Cloud then slowly began to stroke her soft radiant skin with his finger, ever so gently so he wouldn't wake her. He smiled to himself and then

He carefully lifted her, making sure not to hurt her weak frame, and carried her towards her tent.

He walked as slow as his feet would, so he could enjoy this moment more and watch her breathing ever so peacefully next to him.

The closer he got to her tent the louder her could hear the other two girls.

He could hear that Yuffie and Tifa were defiantly still awake, so called in before just walking in, so they wouldn't get a shock and try and beat him up for being a pervert.

He gently, placed her on the ground where she would of laid and put his blanket over her. He then tucked it all around her, making sure that every part of her body was covered.

He then whispered goodnight to Yuffie and Tifa and made his way outside.

He began to head off to his tent with the biggest grin on his face.

He knew he would sleep peacefully tonight, or have the most sweetest dreams.


End file.
